


Meeting the Ice Queen

by Amiamiyuu



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Not What It Looks Like, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiamiyuu/pseuds/Amiamiyuu
Summary: Set during Episode II Attack of the Clones.Anakin was assigned his first solo mission, to protect his love interest senator Padme Amidala.As he was about to leave for Naboo the home planet of the senator, he faces some complications. Now he has to deal with her close “friend” Clovis and this mysterious padawan who was sent to accompany him last minute.In which Anakin never has a chance with Padme and slowly, but surely loses his mind, only for him to be comforted and scolded by reader. Because we all know how ungrateful and rude Anakin was and someone has to talk some sense into him!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Before you begin I would like to warn you that this is my first fanfic in here and that my mother tongue isn’t English.I hope autocorrect hasn’t failed me, if so I am terribly sorry for all the native speakers who will have to deal with my spelling mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!6  
> Before you begin I would like to warn you that this is my first fanfic in here and that my mother tongue isn’t English.I hope auto correct hasn’t failed me, if so I am terribly sorry for all the native speakers who will have to deal with my spelling mistakes

Finally this day has come, the day when Anakin Skywalker was assigned his first mission on his own, without his bossy master or the overbearing council, just him his thoughts, his judgement, his abilities, but most importantly a mission with senator Amidala. Saying he was excited was an understatement, he hasn’t seen her in years and now he had all the time in the world to spend with her, just the two of them.Jedis don’t have any concept of romantism and didn’t really get the complicated ways in which a relationship works, but that didn’t stop Anakin’s wild imagination. At times like this his master will often warn him”Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin.”, but right now the only thing he wanted to be mindful of was the beautiful senator standing in front of him.Maybe it was the fact that he was madly in love, but to him there was no women to compete with Padme’s beauty or with her grace, he was pretty sure that she was the inventor of them both. 

While young Skywalker was daydreaming, his master was rather nervous to send his student on his own.It is not that he didn’t trust his abilities, he knew too well Anakin was capable of fulfilling this mission, it was the distraction and his feelings that represented a serious issue.Obi Wan did turn a blind eye on Anakins feelings for the senator, but after all his lectures and jedi teachings he was way too attached and way too eager to spend time with her.This was a serious concern for Obi Wan.Surely Anakin knows his place and will do what must be done, according to the jedi ways, so thought Obi Wan and decided not to confront Anakin about it, at least not now.His young padawan was still a teenager so this must be a phase, plus Obi Wan knew how rebelious and hormonal teenage boys could be, he was one himself so he couldn’t totally blame Anakin for his new found love interest.In fact even him, the one and only Obi Wan Kenobi had a love interest. Years have passed since then and here he was a jedi knight soon to be a jedi master, the moral of the story being no matter the temptation the jedi code and the jedi order were more important than these trivial, silly insignificant affairs.Him, Anakin and all the other members of the order were chosen by the force and must fulfill their duty and obligation towards the order, towards the republic and its people.

At the end of the day Anakin’s birth was the will of the force and there was no doubt that he was the chosen one, Qui Gon believed it and so does Obi Wan.Only thinking about his master made him a little sad, he wished that Qui Gon was here to help him train Anakin.Teaching was one of the greatest privileges a jedi can have, to pass one’s teaching to the new generation was vital for the order.Obi Wan knew his responsibilities, and training a padawan wasn’t a problem, the challenge was training Anakin.He was nothing like his peers in both good and bad ways and had a very different personality than that of Obi Wan’s.All these being only a few of the reasons why he was so hard to teach.

_If only Master Qui Gon were here, he would have known what to do._

Such thoughts were not very common for Obi Wan, but at key moments in Anakin’s training he felt like some extra help would have been welcomed.Sometimes he would even consider how different Anakin would have turned out under Qui Gon’s guidance, but unfortunately it was too late for that, he failed his master, but shall not fail to keep his promise.He shall train the boy into becoming the greatest jedi of his generation.

All his chain of thoughts was interrupted by the very reason of all his worries, his padawan Anakin Skywalker.

-You’ve been silent all this time master.Don’t you intend to bid me farewell? Said a cocky Anakin.

  
Obi Wan was brought to the reality of things, his padawan was indeed leaving with senator Amidala and they were all waiting for the ship which will transport the two to Naboo.Besides him, Anakin and Padme there were her friends and fellow senators.Amoung them was Clovis a very dear “friend” of Padme’s, who was worried sick for her safety.He really didn’t want to part ways with Padme, not now when she was most vulnerable and letting her go with only a boy as her protector was unthinkable to him.So he decided to take matters into his own hands and join the two, but first and foremost he had to convince the jedi.

  
\- Excuse me for my intrusion gentlemen, may I ask you for a huge favour?said Clovis taking Obi Wan and Anakin to the side so that Padme couldn’t hear their conversation.

  
-We are at your service, said Obi Wan politely.What would be this huge favour of yours?

  
-Well..master jedi, my friend Padme is in terrible danger and parting with her under such circumstances is simply unthinkable.So I was hoping I could join her on her trip to Naboo.

  
-I’m afraid I cannot allow that to happen senator, said Obi Wan to Anakin’s relief. My padawan cannot protect you both on his own.You too would become a target inevitably.

Clovis was about to protest when he noticed a female figure approaching them.She was tall and judging by her outfit she seemed to be a jedi as well.

-Greetings master Kenobi, padawan Skywalker and Senator Clovis. I’m Y/N, Master Plo Koon’s padawan, takes a bow, and I was assigned to accompany padawan Anakin Skywalker on his mission to Naboo.

  
-But that doesn’t make any sense, Anakin protested. I was instructed to go on this mission ALONE, you could sense his anger.

  
-I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience padawan Skywalker, bows again this time for a few seconds longer.There have been some changes, you said with a very serious tone.

  
Anakin was fuming, even if wasn’t visible from the outside, Obi Wan knew his padawan didn’t like this situation one little bit.On the other hand Obi Wan was relieved to know Anakin wasn’t going alone, plus he thinks very highly of Master Plo Koon, his padawan must be as wise and diligent as him.This addition made Obi Wan feel at ease, finally there was someone to look after Anakin and maybe scold him if necessary.

  
-The council doesn’t trust me, do they?asked Anakin angrily.

  
-Once again I am sorry for this sudden notice, the council after carefully deliberation has decided that senator Amidala requires extra protection and so they send me to accompany you, padawan Skywalker, you said calmly.

-Anakin, Obi Wan intervened, it is what the council has decided, we need to trust their judgement.

  
-Yes master, said Anakin defeated  
I wish they would trust me, thought Anakin. Obi Wan didn’t have to read minds to know what was bothering his young apprentice.

  
-Patience Anakin, there will come a time when you will prove yourself worth of being knighted, but until then you need to be patient and follow orders.

  
-Yes master, said Anakin quietly.

  
-Given the changes, can we reconsider me joining this mission, asked Clovis clearly unwilling to give up.Now there is two of them so I see no reason to be denied said Clovis arrogantly to Anakin’s annoyance.

  
Obi Wan took a good moment to ponder on this decision, the obvious answer would be no and asking the council about this development would cost them too much time, time they couldn’t afford.

  
-I’m afraid the answer is still no, senator, said a determined Obi Wan.

  
-Master Kenobi I am sorry to have to disagree with you, but I see no reason for which Senator Clovis should be denied accompanying his friend.He is obviously concerned for her well-being and has the right to be so, you protested.

  
-The kid is right, said Clovis pointing to you.

  
Obi Wan sighted. He didn’t want to debate this subject anymore so he simply gives in.

  
-Very well then senator Clovis can come as well.

  
That was the moment when Anakin’s plans were all ruined.He didn’t have to deal only with you, but also with Clovis if he wanted to even come close to senator Amidala.His dream mission transformed itself into a nightmare in a matter of seconds and it was only YOUR fault.

The ship has already landed when Padme said her last goodbyes to her friends and guard, captain Typho, and came to learn that her good “friend” Clovis will join her.She seemed a bit uncomfortable at first for whatever reason, but didn’t protest.

  
Everyone boarded the ship and were waiting for Anakin who had his last conversation with his master before leaving on his own.

  
-Anakin, I would like to have one last word with you.

-Of course. What is it master?

  
-Don’t forget your teachings and be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they could cloud your judgement and define your success or failure.

  
Not this again.Anakin was about to face palm himself, he really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, not now of all times. Couldn’t his master trust him or encourage him for once in his life? 

  
-Thank for reminding me, master, spat Anakin.

-I would hate to interrupt your emotional moment, but I’m afraid if you don’t hurry up, we’ll have to leave without you Skywalker, screamed Clovis from the ship.

  
That was all Anakin needed to hear in order for him to run to the ship.Leaving Clovis with Padme, no, not on Anakin’s watch.And so they left heading to Naboo, under the gaze of a very disappointed Obi Wan.Anakin didn’t even tell him Goodbye or See you later and neither did Obi Wan get the chance to wish him good luck.It happened often, Anakin would be too rash, too much in his own world to even listen to his master.He suddenly thought of that girl, Y/N, master Plo Koon’s padawan.She seemed like a well-rounded and collected kid, he wondered if master Plo Koon had any challenges with teaching her or if she would follow his command. Are the other masters facing as many challenges and having as many arguments as him and his padawan?Was their relationship somewhat atypical?Obi Wan was left again wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Meanwhile on the ship Anakin and Y/N arrived to their shared bedroom.Shared bedroom?How did this happen?To Anakin’s horror Padme decided to share her quarters with Clovis leaving him with no other option than to share his bedroom with you.If he were to be honest Anakin didn’t like you, but he didn’t hate you either.The more he spend time with you, the harder it was for him to read your intentions. He soon realized how much of a mystery you were.You remained silent, your facial expressions were hard to tell and he couldn’t pick up on any of your emotions. Anakin came up with a fitting name for you in no time, The Ice Queen. Nothing bothered Anakin more than how quiet you were, very unusual even for a jedi.

  
-I’m sorry for being this rude, you interrupt him from his thoughts, we didn’t even have the chance for a proper introduction, you said.

  
-It’s ok, you don’t need to bother, really, said Anakin partly ignoring you.He didn’t want to give you the impression he was following your every move, even if that was a lie.

  
-Nice to meet you! My name is F/N and I’m master Plo Koon’s padawan.I’m 17 years old.I’m looking forward to working with you!

  
You bowed and bowed and bowed, all these formalities were really killing Anakin, also you came across as pretty fake to him.First you take his opportunity away from him, second you ruin his plans with Padme and now you were acting so polite as if you were some kind of saint.You aren’t fooling him, in fact you might have done it on purpose to make his life a mess.Who knows maybe she was jealous of him.It wouldn’t be the first time Anakin had a fight or argued with other padawans.He wanted to ask you so bad why you decided to ruin everything for him, but he couldn’t do it, not on his very first mission without his master. If things go smoothly he might prove everyone that he is up for new challenges, he definitely can’t mess this up.

  
-I’m Anakin Skywalker, master Kenobi’s padawan, but you probably know that already. Nice to meet you too, he said the last sentence not that convincing.

  
A sudden noise ended your not so interesting conversation, it was the captain of the ship.

  
**Attention all passengers! We are entering the atmosphere of Naboo, in a few minutes we will be reaching our destination!**

  
-Well that was a fast flight, said Anakin somewhat enthusiastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far.I really liked writing Obi Wan and showing how much of a drama queen Anakin was at times and how he misinterprets his master’s intentions or true feelings towards him.Not to worry reader will scold him for that later and hopefully he’ll start to see the error of hid ways.


	2. Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who read my story! Again I hope you won’t find any really big mistakes in here.There will be a day I’ll check my chapters more than twice, but that day hasn’t come yet.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

** 2.Naboo **

Naboo was indeed a very beautiful and charming planet it was nothing like what you’ve seen so far.If there was such a thing as paradise in this realm it would definitely be Naboo.You admired the vast green plains through the window of your private quarters, while Anakin was sitting on a chair impatient for the landing to be over. You soon noticed the capital city that was growing bigger and bigger in front of your eyes, needless to say it was as charming as the entire planet.

  
Suddenly you could here the captain speaking:

  
**Attention all passengers in a couple of minutes we will be landing.Please make your way to the exits only after the ship has landed and be careful not to forget any of your belongings on the ship.We hope you enjoyed the flight!**

  
After the ship has safely landed you and Anakin have met with senator Amidala and Clovis.First matter that must be attended is the senator’s visit to the royal palace.Not long ago Senator Amidala was known as queen Amidala, she ruled Naboo as the youngest queen to ever be elected.In fact people loved her so much they wanted to give her a second mandate, but that never happened as she chose to represent her people in the Senate.All that information was brought to you by none other than herself.Anakin was listening fascinated by everything she had to say, while carrying her heavy luggage. Clovis was walking besides Padme, Anakin right behind them giving Clovis threatening looks every time he got too close to her, while you where walking behind Anakin admiring the city and taking notice of the shift in dynamics.

  
You weren’t very talkative and you had no plans on changing that anytime soon.Unlike Anakin who was engaging in the discussion, you would rather stay quiet and observe your surroundings. Plus you knew your place. Senators might be public figures, but they do have a private life which no one else should mingle with. 

* * *

  
At the palace you were welcomed by the maids and send directly to the queen herself for a private conversation.

  
-We are deeply grateful for your service, senator, but perhaps it is wise to consider your safety first said queen Jamillia.

  
-A very good piece of advice, said Clovis.

Hopefully she might listen if it comes from someone else, besides me.

  
-What is your suggestion master jedi? 

  
-He isn’t a jedi, in fact he is a mere padawan, scoffed Clovis with a smile.

  
-Hold on a minute…

  
-Excuse me, but I think we should let Padme decide where to go, after all this is her home planet she knows it better than both of us, said Clovis.

  
-Please excuse me senator, but I am in charge of security, spat Anakin.

  
It goes without saying that everyone in the room was aware of the tension building between the two, this couldn’t get any more awkward or worse.

  
-How about we ask Padme herself and consider her opinion as well, said Clovis trying to make peace with Anakin.

  
Padme was a little taken aback by what just happened, but to make them stop this silly argument she suggested going to the Lake Country as it is not only a safe and quiet place, but also very friendly and welcoming for all of them.

  
-Sorry senator, milady, said a defeated Anakin.We shall do as you wish.

  
-Perfect, it’s settled then, said the queen.

  
After completing all the formalities it was time for the four of you to leave.Padme turn to the queen paying her respects:

  
-Thank you queen Jamillia it was a pleasure meeting you again.I shall retreat to the Lake Country as planned, but first I need to visit my family, I haven’t seen them in so long.

  
-Have a safe journey and take care, said a very worried queen.

* * *

You arrived at your destination, Padme’s home.Unlike what any of you had imagined it wasn’t as imposing or grandious of a mansion as you all might have thought.A modest home, for a former queen. In fact it was your typical house, for Naboo standards of course.

  
The four of you are standing near the stairs that lead to the entrance of the house when all of a sudden two little girls come rushing to Padme.She seemed familiar with the two, calling them by their names and even hugging them.After they greeted Padme they turned their attention to the little droid that accompanied you all along.R2D2 wasn’t really sure how to react at the sudden attention, he might have been a droid, but his reactions were the equivalent of blushing when humans get embarrassed. Anakin seemed invested in the actions of the little girls watching them carefully with big genuine smile on his face.

  
_Well it was no wonder he liked kids, he was still one himself.In fact I can see him playing with the girls and having no trouble fitting in.So you thought.Well..to say that Anakin was emotionally immature would be a simple fact, that probably not him nor his master would like to acknowledge._

  
-Girls where are you?Said a cheerful voice.

  
A middle-aged women appeared in the door frame.You guessed it was Padme’s mom.

  
-Oh Padme, it has been ages.It’s so good to see you safe and sound.Oh and you brought some guests with you.God where are my manners I’m making you wait, for nothing.Don’t be shy, come in come in.

* * *

As expected of such a welcoming family you were seated at the table and served lunch.What would a warm welcome be without a filling meal.

  
-So Clovis you are the first boyfriend my sister brought home, said her sister jokingly

  
-Sola stop it, we are not…I mean…he is my friend.We have served in the senate together, it is a friendship and also a professional relationship, said Padme at first startled, but soon began to regain compulsure.

  
Her reaction was telling she has a history that is more intimate than senator Aminada would like to admit. Funnily enough Clovis didn’t even bother to hide his feelings for her, in fact he was dropping hints like crazy.Padme being the smart and witty women that she is obviously noticed his intentions and true feeling for her, but would rather ignore it.As much as she would like to give Clovis a second chance, he has betrayed and hurted her in the past, she can’t just give in that easily. Not after he almost joined the Separatists without even telling her.She thought their relationship was built on love, trust and respect, but Clovis has proved all those were lies.

  
-And who may these young man and women be?asked Padme’s mom.

  
-They are jedi assigned to protect me by the senate, said Padme.

  
-How serious is the situation, asked Padme’s father looking to Anakin

  
-I’m afraid she is in terrible danger said Anakin in a very serious tone.

  
-Not to worry I shall protect Padme at all costs, declared a very brave and conceited Clovis.

  
-How may I ask?spat Anakin.

_Not this, not again.I’m done with your nonsensical fights, we have a job to do and this isn’t getting any of us anywhere._

You stand up all of a sudden and turned you head in the direction of Padme’s mom.

  
-Thank you Mrs. Naberrie.The launch was delicious and we couldn’t have asked for a better host, but I am afraid duty calls and we, I mean me and padawan Skywalker need to inspect the surroundings in order to be 100% sure it is safe for us to spend the night at your residence.

  
-Oh, of course.I’m sorry if I have delayed you.

  
-No, there is no need to worry.We will be even more productive now that our stomachs are full.Thank you once again!you bowed.Skywalker come along now.

  
-Excuse me can’t I just enjoy my lunch, said Anakin annoyed.

  
-While you enjoy your lunch you should be aware of the fact that I notice something moving in the bushes that seemed to be a man.Is your dinner more important than the safety of senator Amidala?

  
-Oh…that needs to be checked then.

  
-I’m glad we have reached an agreement, you said in a very passive aggressive way.

* * *

After a few minutes of searches you could say the grounds were all clear.Now both of you stood in the warm rays of the sun.

-False alarm, you said.

  
-I couldn’t tell really, now Anakin was the passive aggressive one.

  
Not wanting to heat things up and start an argument both of you took distance from each other and started strolling the garden in opposite directions. The garden, same as the house, wasn’t big, nor spectacular. The main focus of it was a tree placed in the middle of it.A specie unknown to you probably because it might be a local specie.Naboo was a green land paradise so it wouldn’t surprise you if it had thousands of species of local flora and fauna.On the side that Anakin was standing right now there was a nicely cut and shaped bush, on the opposite there were a some lovely rose bushes. They came in various colours from the classic red, to yellow and even peach. For whatever reason you’ve always liked the peach ones.Maybe it was time to face facts admit you found the red ones pretty cliché .Instinctively you brought one of the peachy coloured roses closer to you so you could smell its scent. Not only did they look beautiful, but they also smelled divine.At this point you were too absorbed in their scent to even hear Anakin coming towards you.

  
-We should go inside, he urged.

  
-Just a little longer, you pleaded.

  
-We can’t afford to lose our focus Y/N.

  
_So now he was the one to scold you?_

  
-I haven’t lost my focus.In fact I am now connected with everything around me, the flowers, the tree, the birds flying above the garden and most importantly with the force.Isn’t this what jedi should be?Shouldn’t we listen to the force in every aspect of it?Shouldn’t we answer it’s call?

Anakin had no answer.All this years in the temple he practiced his lightsaber skills, his hand-to-hand combat, he even took meditation classes, but never in his life had thought of his duty like this.Was this really what it meant to be a jedi?To be so carefree, only meditate and focusing on your surroundings. If Anakin wasn’t confused by you by now he definitely is at this very moment. What you just said, especially the last part reminded him a little of Qui Gon.He was too young to remember his teachings and ideals, but with the help of his master, Obi Wan he got a few information on what were master Qui Gon’s views.

-You have a peculiar way of thinking, it reminds me of someone, said Anakin softly.

  
-Really?Who?

  
-Master Qui Gon Jinn, he was supposed to train me in the jedi arts, but unfortunately he passed away years ago, right here on Naboo.That is how I ended up being master Kenobi’s padawan.He at that time was master Qui Gon’s apprentice, because of his loyalty to his master he made a promise: to train me.

  
-Oh…I didn’t know all that.I am very sorry for what had happened to master Qui Gon.May he be at peace. Nonetheless master Kenobi is a very respected member of the order, you are lucky to be his student.

  
-Sometimes I feel like he only trains me for the sake of his dead master’s dream, said a sad Anakin.

  
-I am sure that is not true, you said softly.

  
-Anakin, Padme would like for you to help her pack, her father interrupted the two of you.You will find her in her bedroom.

  
Anakin couldn’t be more excited he finally got to spend time with Padme alone just the two of them.That was all he waited ever since he got the mission.He politely salutes her father and Clovis, who apparently had an important discussion going on with him.He even waves at you, in all honestly you think you’ve never seen him so happy.Whenver the subject Padme came along his whole face will brighten up, he would focus on every detail and have his full attention on her and only her.It was pretty obvious what was going on here.You didn’t have to be a force sensitive person to realize that Anakin was not fancying Padme, he was totally obsessed with her, to the point where he couldn’t even focus on anything other than her. You have a really bad feeling about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this chapter. Initially I planned to make it longer and have it end before they could reach the Lake Country, but I thought it might be better to keep it short. I hope it wasn’t confusing. I do feel like watching videos and the deleted scenes of Episode II would help you understand this chapter better. Also the romance is burning faster than expected, but we shall see. :))
> 
> Highlights of this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Anakin vs Clovis  
> 2\. You and Anakin have a moment  
> 3\. You know that he is crazy after Padme  
> 4\. You start to understand Anakin’s issues
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as well and I hope I’ll be able to update soon.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Anakin this fanfic has been in my very soul tormenting me.For a unknown reason I had a very hard time writing this chapter and it took me several days to piece it all together.Hopefully you find it interesting.BTW sorry for recycling so much dialogue.

“You have asked for my assistance milady?”

“Yes, come in.I was wondering what to pack.”

“I suggest travelling light, for security reasons.”

“Of course”, agreed Padme.

“So you still live at home?”asked Anakin.

“I move around so much , I never had a place of my own.”

“Oh…”

“I feel good here I feel at home.”

“Never really had a home.Home was always where my mom was”, said Anakin comtemplating.He really missed her, a lot.Even more than he could admit.Speaking of her he remembered his horrible nightmares. He didn’t want to think about it now, as Obi Wan said it was just a dream, nothing more.

“Anakin are you alright?” asked Padme visibly concerned.

“No..I mean yes, I’m great.Is there anything I can help you with milady?”

“I’m almost done with packing so if you would be so kind to take the luggage down stairs, I would be more than thankful.”

“Your wish is my command”, said a cocky Anakin.

Padme giggled a little at his statement, making his heart beat faster than usual. Such a little reaction could cause him to lose himself completely.He didn’t know what time was it or where he was, now he could only focus on Padme.Nothing else mattered to him.Her brown wavy locks, her beautiful smile .He couldn’t help, but give her a soft smile, he felt like a silly shy kid once again.He wished this moment could last forever, just him and Padme.If only he didn’t pledge his life to the jedi order.In times like this Anakin would get confused by the code.On one hand compassion was a necessary trait for a jedi, yet on the other hand attachments were totally forbidden.

 _Who made these stupid rules anyways_ , thought Anakin.

* * *

After finishing all the preparations for their departure Anakin went up stairs to check on senator Amidala. He knocked twice, before he was welcomed by a charming yet unusual sight.Padme has already changed into her nightgown.She was standing in the door frame leaning slightly on the left side of it looking Anakin in the eyes inquisitively.

“I…I have come to check on you milady.Also is there anything else I could help you with?”

  
“I’m fine and I’m afraid not.I would like to rest now, so if you’ll excuse me” , she said that coldly before she could turn on her heels and let the door shut behind her.

  
Anakin wasn’t used to this side of Padme.It is true she was distant ever since they reunited a few days ago, but she has never been this cold and distant as she was in this instance. 

* * *

Previous that afternoon

  
Knock knock

  
“Padme may I have a word with you.”

  
The door opens and Clovis enters the room where he finds her sitting on the bed, reading the news with great interest and her full attention. She wasn’t willing to speak to him, but she had to admit a part of her was curious to what is the purpose of his visit. Clovis waited for her to say something, just anything, yet Padme wasn’t giving in this soon. And so they stood there in silence for at least 5 minutes before Clovis surrendered in this passive aggressive negotiations.

  
“Are you still mad at me?”

  
“I'm not mad at you.”

  
“Your behavior and body language say something else.I never was the type of man to hide my true intensions, not towards you” , he said softly.” I’m sorry for betraying your trust and I hope you can forgive me eventually. After all these months apart I still have feelings for you.”

  
“Clovis stop!”

  
“Is it that kid?”asked an angry Clovis.

  
“Kid?I’m not sure I get where you are heading.”

  
“I’m talking about Skywalker.”

  
“Anakin?We’re just friends I know him ever since he was a little boy.I don’t harbor such feelings for him.”

  
“Well…your friend Skywalker definitely has feelings for you, ironically his jedi teachings are forbidding such behaviors.He would be banished from the order if such news reach the ears of the high jedi council, would he not?”

  
“ There is nothing romantic between him and I.”

  
“Good.Then there is absolutely nothing to stop us from doing this.”

  
Without second thoughts Clovis grabbed Padme’s shoulders, leaned in and trapped her into an unrequired kiss.It lasted only a few seconds before Padme gathered all her strength pushing him off her and off the bed.Clovis fell with a big bang. Neither one of them could fully process what just happened.One thing is for sure Padme had enough.

“I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!” Screamed Padme.

  
Clovis knew at that point he fucked up badly.In his unjustified jealousy for a mere kid he ended up making a move way too soon.It was rash and stupid of him to try to be intimate after their breakup.It is said that time heals everything, but Clovis was doubtful. What has he done?

* * *

Nights on Naboo were surprisingly chilly. Standing next to the window the cold air brushed around your arms and legs sending little shivers.Your nightgown was long and flowy, but at times it failed covering certain parts of your legs and hands. Under different circumstances you wouldn’t mind such a small inconvenience, however under the touch of the cold wind you couldn’t fully appreciate such delicate piece of clothing. Trying to take your mind of the cold you gazed mesmerized by the huge bright moon shining upon the vast plains of the planet.Naboo was your type of planet, it had beautiful with varied flora and fauna, welcoming people and beautiful scenery. Also it was a very good place for a quiet and peaceful meditation session. Tomorrow you are expected to arrive in the Lake Country and even your reserved self was intrigued by this new part of Naboo you were about to discover. Such thoughts kept your mind busy until you drifted in a deep sleep by the window side .Needless to say your neck hurt two days after sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

* * *

  
Next day at dawn you were ready to depart. Padme said her goodbyes to her parents and sister, taking longer than any of you had planned, yet no one complained. Her situation was delicate, so both herself as well as her family were distressed by the separation.

* * *

You have reached your destination. Anakin jumped out of the boat and then proceeded to help Padme get off as well, leaving Clovis with a nasty glare on his face.As all of you walked on the veranda Padme started talking to Anakin about her past adventures in this place. Not long after the two were way ahead of you and Clovis.

  
„We would come here for school retreat and swim to that island everyday.I love the water.We used to lay on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing”, said a nostalgic Padme.

  
"I don’t like sand.It’s rought, it’s course and it gets everywhere.Not like here, here everything is soft and smooth."

  
He craved having such an intimate moment with her, he also craved touching her .Despite his inner conflict he tried his best to keep faithful to the jedi code, yet with each day that passes he was straying more and more.He needs her.Anakin was about to rub his hand against Padme’s back, when he was interrupted by none other than Clovis.

  
"Padme dear please get away from the veranda it’s not, safe."

  
"I think I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.Besides I have my jedi protector with me. "

  
"Yes, we are very lucky to have you with us, Skywalker."

  
"The pleasure is all mine Senator Clovis", said Anakin with a smug smile on his face.

"I do hope, your skills are better than your flirting abilities" , whispered Clovis as he approached Anakin.Fortunately that last part was audible only for the two of them.

  
"I can assure you senator I am a very skilled jedi, in fact I surpassed not only my padawan peeers, but also many masters" , said a very confident Anakin.

  
"We shall see about that", said an irritated Clovis.

* * *

  
After spending a lovely day together Anakin and Padme relaxed by the fire place. She was dressed with a very fitted flattering black leather dress, which was enough to make Anakin go insane.

  
"You look beautiful tonight."said Anakin with a shy smile.

  
"Thank you" , said akwardly Padme

  
She was already feeling uncomfortable, suddenly she remembered her disscusion with Clovis the other day.Did Anakin really have feelings for her?Did he really think of her in that way?Such a thought couldn't sink into her head.The complete silence wasn't helping her overthinking either.She noticed Anakin was nervous, agitated by something.Before she realised , the following question slipped her lips:

  
"Is there anything bothering you?"

  
"Yes", admited Anakin.

  
"You know you can trust me right.If you need a piece of advice you can always come to me."

  
"I've been conflicted."

  
"Conflicted?"

  
Anakin couldn't hold it in anymore.He tried so hard to fight his urges, but to no avail, he needed to let it off his chest.chest.Visibly distressed and shaking quite noticeably he started:

  
"From the moment I met you all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven’t thought of you.Now that I’m with you again I’m in agony, the closer I get to you, the worst it gets.The thought of not being with you, I can’t breath.You are in my very soul tormenting me. What can I do?I will do anything that you ask.If you are suffering as much as I am please tell me."

  
He was on the verge of tears waiting for an answer and not any answer an affirmative one. Padme accepting his feelings is all that he could ask for.His sanity was depending on it, one single answer to solve all his problems and put his tormented mind and soul at peace.

  
"I can’t, it’s just not possible."

  
He was shattered, every inch of his body was in pain.

  
"Anything is possible, Padme listen to me", he almost begged her.

  
"No you listen, we live in a real world, come back to it.You are studying to become a jedi, I’m a senator.Regardless of the way you feel about me, it will lead you to a path you cannot follow."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I’m sorry Anakin, I don’t reciprocate your feelings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter reader is somewhere in the background and not the main focus, because I wanted to explore more Anakin and Padme's relationship as well as Padme and Clovis'.Don't worry we will spend more time on Tattoine so there is plenty of time for Anakin and reader to get to know each other, if you know what I mean. :)))
> 
> I hope I didn't make Anakin way too desparate. Also I planned on cutting the famous quote „I don't like sand", but realised that it fits Anakin, besides do we really expect him to know how to flirt when he has spent 10 years in the Jedi temple training???Cut the boy some slack he is trying here.
> 
> I couldn't find any official source that stated Clovis' age, then I decided to make him 3 years older than Padme and 10 older than reader, which makes him 27 in this timeline. That's why he thinks he is so mature and calls everyone except Padme a kid.
> 
> Highlights of this chapter
> 
> 1\. Clovis wants Padme back and confesses to her  
> 2\. Padme is really angry with Clovis  
> 3\. Even more tension between Anakin and Clovis  
> 4\. Anakin confesses to Padme


	4. A rejection and a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore…anyways chapter 4 is up.😅Ignore the fact that I wrote the same scene 3 times, but in a different context.

_"Is there anything bothering you?"_

  
_"Yes", admited Anakin._

  
_"You know you can trust me right.If you need a piece of advice you can always come to me."_

  
_"I've been conflicted."_

  
_"Conflicted?"_

  
_Anakin couldn't hold it in anymore.He tried so hard to fight his urges, but to no avail, he needed to let it off his chest.Visibly distressed and shaking quite noticibly he started:_

  
_"From the moment I met you all those years ago, not a day has gone by whenI haven’t thought of you.Now that I’m with you again I’m in agony, the closer I get to you, the worst it gets.The thought of not being with you, I can’t breath.You are in my very soul tormenting me. What can I do?I will do anything that you ask.If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me."_

  
_He was on the verge of tears waiting for an answer and not any answer an affirmative one. Padme accepting his feelings is all that he could ask for.His sanity was depending on it, one single answer to solve all his problems and put his tormented mind and soul at peace._

  
_"I can’t it’s just not possible."_

  
_He was shattered every inch of his body was in pain._

  
_"Anything is possible, Padme listen to me", he almost begged her._

  
_"No you listen, we live in a real world, come back to it.You are studying to become a jedi, I’m a senator.Regardless of the way you feel about me, it will lead you to a path you cannot follow."_

  
_"What do you mean?"_

  
_"I’m sorry Anakin, I don’t reciprocate your feelings."_

  
He couldn't mutter a word . While he was struggling to finally come to terms with reality, Padme didn't know any other way to make it easier for the young padawan.She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no other way of concluding this conversation, encouraging him would only lead to his demise.She couldn't be responsible for him being punished by the jedi order.

  
"I'm sorry!"Padme said looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

  
"Please excuse me senator", he said that while turning toward the door in a pathetic attempt to not lose the little dignity he had left.He exited the room without another word.

Outside on the veranda you were sitted on one of the benches, reading a book at the dim light of a lamp.Relaxed and focused on your reading, you didn't expect the sudden appearance of a very down looking Anakin.Your eyes where still on the last paragraph of the page when the sudden visitor came.You rise your head to face him.Anakin was standing right in front of you with his face to the ground, without a word he turned his whole body so that you couldn't possibly see his face.You expected him to run away quickly or at least tell you something, but he stood there for a while as if he wanted to regain his composure.You didn't say a word either, just stood there on the bench with the book in your lap, waiting for a sign from him.A soft noise was becoming easier to distinguish in the silence of this particular night on Naboo.He was crying.

Placing your book gently on the bench, you get up and walk softly towards him. His broad sholders and overall tall figure didn't move an inch.He could sense your presence and he knew you were close. His embarrassment as well as his fallen pride were hard to hide at this very moment.You could sense his distress and to be quite honest it didn't bother you, it didn't make you look down upon him as if he was some weakling.You couldn't blame him for being human, for craving love and affection the same as everyone else.He shouldn't be blamed for his emotions, feelings are attributes of living beings and not even the jedi could deny that.In your humble opinion the jedi code by banning any type of attachments was setting its members up to failure. Men can never go against nature, it is obvious and yet the jedi were set on keeping their old and narrow-minded code.Now the last thing you wanted was to make an already walking mess doubt his own believes. 

You couldn't even describe how much you hated this whole situation.Being force sensitive can a blessing as well as a curse.You always had a special or rather said odd connection with living beings, you could easily sense their feelings,even without being very close to them.It gave you an inshight into people's minds and made it easy for you to predict their course of action, basically you could read anyone just like an open book.There have been exceptions, but not many.Anakin was amoung the easiest to read, especially when it came to his true feelings regarding Padme, as if he even bothered to hide them, he was one obvious guy.Nonetheless some of his behaviors were a little unpredictable, which made you cautious approaching him in regards to such a sensitive topic.Ironic how someone can posess so much power yet be clueless to what is the right way of dealing with this.Maybe all these years of minding your own business and the lack of social interactions made your social skils quite rusty.In an attempt to start the conversation you extende your hand gripping his.

  
"Are you ok?"you asked concerned.Your arm was still holding his.

  
His soft sniffs stopped, a clear sign he wasn't crying anymore.There was a sudden mood swing, that you were very fast to catch on.His saddness faded making place for anger to fill him.An anger for YOU?It was hard to sink in, why could he possibly hate you for?You barely even talked to him these past days and now he is filled with anger for you.It didn't make any sense to you.He then turnes around to you, while slapping your hand out of his way, as if disgusted you dared touch him.

  
"It is only your fault!"he muttered loud enough for you to hear.

  
"It is only your fault", he said again a tear dropping from the corner of his right eye.

  
"My fault for what?What are you talking about?"

  
"Don't pretend to be innocent", he said while starring you in the eyes angrily. 

  
The discussion was shortly interrupted by him turning his back and storming towards his quarters. 

  
_Why did I even bother,_ you thought to yourself.

  
Meanwhile Padme was sitted near the fire.She wished all that just happened was a dream and that she didn't have to hurt Anakin.She cared about him and that is exactly why she should be the adult and put a stop to it, before it wasn't too late.

"You were right about Anakin", said Padme as she sensed Clovis walking into the room.

  
"Padme it is only for the better that it didn't go any further.You wouldn't want the poor kid to get in trouble, would you now?"

  
"Clovis, who do you take me as?I would never put Anakin at risk."

  
"You have always been such a noble soul Padme."

  
"Clovis I know you aren't here to talk about Anakin and quite frankly I have no desire to keep on talking to you."

  
"Padme..."

  
"It's getting late now.Good night!"And so she exited the room, leaving Clovis without an answer.

  
Next day

You woke up early for a little meditation session and some morning training. While your hand-to-hand combat skills were quite impressive, handling a lightsaber was still a bit of a challenge for you.

You ignited your saber and started swinging it, just to get a grip of the movement before you could get into your training properly.You were in the middle of your practice when you heard a voice, it was Anakin's:

  
"I see you are a morning's person."

  
You continued to swing your blade, only this time to increase the speed of your moves.

  
"Your fighting needs improvement."

  
 _Tell me something I don't know_ , you thought.

Without any notice your blade meets Anakin's.

  
"I don't need a teacher I'm doing just fine on my own", you said a little irritated.

  
"I’m not here to be your teacher, think of me as a sparring partner", he said in a mischievous way.

  
Was he intentionally looking for trouble?You didn't have time for Anakin Skywalker's little games.The whole point of this practice was to make you more confident in wielding a light saber, not having a competition with this a fellow padawan learner.Unwilling to let him have his way you tried to retreat, bringing your blade to your side and just when you were about to deactivate it Anakin stroke you.If it weren't for your quick reflexes you would be cut in half by now.Did he really lose his mind completely?

  
"What are you even doing?You could have killed me."

  
"You know the enemy won't be going easy on you, right?"

  
"If we are at it mind telling me why you hate me so much?"

  
"Hating you?I could never", he said while aiming for your legs.

  
This sparring was getting ridiculous.He was pulling all kind of dirty moves leaving you with only seconds to react.Fortunately for yourself your brain was fast enough to catch on what he was about to do.This dude Anakin Skywalker was really getting on your nerves.Normal people would usually discuss their problems, a civilized solution, but not him.He was about to strike again when you blocked his hand gripping it tightly, while you clenched your other in a fist hitting him in the face with full power.It wasn't enough to scar him or leave any signs on his face, but it knocked him off his feet.

  
"You need to get your shit together", you said coldly.

* * *

You spend most of that day keeping a watch on senator Amidala and senator Clovis, training a little more, because you know very well that practice makes perfect and ignoring Anakin for the most part.Why would you even bother with him anyways?He was way too moody for your liking and you had no time for drama. 

  
After a long day of practice you finally could throw yourself in the comfy bed and have a well-deserved rest.After changing into your nightgown, that Padme was generous enough to lend, you searched through the room, finding the blanket and placed it on the bed. You were tired, but not that tired so you decided to get your legs warm under the covers while extending your hand for the book you were currently reading.You didn't have much time to read during daytime so you tried catching up at night .Such reading would definitely be frowned upon by the jedi order, but let's face it you were never the type to follow without questioning.You really are similar to Anakin in that regard.Speaking of the devil, Anakin's room was right in front of yours and he hasn't been a noisy neighbor to you. In fact you didn't hear a single sound coming from his room. Padme kept saying she is concerned about him, as he was having nightmares of his mom very often. Whether or not that was true was none of your business.

  
Tonight the atmosphere was a bit off for whatever reason.

* * *

  
Anakin was back on Tattoine, from where he was standing he could see a tent, it reminded him of those of the tusken raiders. Inside the tent he saw his mother her hands tied and in pain.She was hurt, blood was pouring from her left cheeck.She was in pain and screaming his name, begging for his help.He tried to reach for her, but his hands went through her.He was powerless to the suffering of his mother, he couldn't do anything, just watch in horror how the life in her is fading.He cannot watch this scene anymore.He kept shouting again and again, with no results.

  
"Skywalker wake up, Skywalker…"

  
He could hear a female voice, it wasn't his mother's, nor Padme's.It was Y/N.He woke up sweating and clearly shaken , it felt way too real to be a dream.This was what he feared all along, having actual visions and ignoring them.

  
"Are you alright?"Anakin hears Y/N, who was now standing on the side of his bed.

  
"I…dreamed of my mom, only this time it felt so real.What if it is a vision?"

  
"Even if that was the case, I don't think we should discuss it now.Try getting some rest first and we shall talk about it tomorrow",you said calmly.

  
"I'm serious!"

  
"Then we shall discuss it first thing in the morning.You still need some rest first."

  
Breaking eye contact your eyes get a bit daring and travel were they weren’t allowed.Before you knew it you wondered from his padawan braid, to his lips, ending up starring involuntary at his abs for a few moments, which was enough for Anakin to notice.It wasn't what he was thinking, you didn’t have any interest in him, especially not in that way.To stop this awkward tension between the two of you, you get up walk to the door and turn only your head in his direction, saying harshly:

"Don’t flatter yourself Skywalker, you’re not such an interesting sight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things we need to discuss about.First of all I want to say that reader doesn't have any special powers, she's just more sensitive to people's emotions and unlike other jedi she doesn't need to have a force bond or a connection to sense certain things.This might be a dumb thing to add to her character.🤷♀
> 
> While reader isn't as snappy as Anakin she still is feisty. So if you want to fight her as Anakin tried, she will put on a fight.Also whenever she is angry with Anakin she will call him Skywalker, not padawan Skywalker.
> 
> Anakin still thinks that the reason of all his troubles with Padme is Clovis and guess who let him join this mission?You.So that’s why Anakin blames you for everything bad happening to him right now.
> 
> I'm not going to lie I didn't plan for reader to punch Anakin or for the last part of the fanfic.What can I say I love to improvise. Speaking of the ending, it shouldn't be taken that seriously neither reader nor Anakin have any feelings for each other at this point in time. I really wanted to use that final line so that's how we got here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far.I really liked writing Obi Wan and showing how much of a drama queen Anakin was at times and how he misinterprets his master’s intentions or true feelings towards him.Not to worry reader will scold him for that later and hopefully he’ll start to see the error of his ways.


End file.
